Shattered: Snape's Memories
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Basically used the memories in the Princes Tale and i used the song, Shattered by Trading Yesterday.


**_I used the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday and i used snape's memories I hope you like it_**

**_i don't own the song or the memories_**

* * *

><em>Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding<em>  
><em>Fall into your sunlight<em>

**A young boy with, short black hair, and brown eyes, made his way from his home. His parnets were fighting again and he just wanted to get way from it. **

_The future's open wide beyond believing_  
><em>To know why hope dies<em>

**For him he is misunderstood to others. He is not a normal boy, this boy is a wizard. **

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow_  
><em>Suspended in a compromise<em>

**His father did not like that. Infact his parnets were not to friendly about that and would fight a lot. So the young boy would head to the park, were he found two young girls playing.**

_The silence of this sound is soon to follow_  
><em>Somehow sundown<em>

**One of the girls girl had brown long hair the other one had red hair and kind hazel eyes. One day he found the young girl with red hair holding her hand out. **

**" Tunry look" said the young girl, she hold out her hand a flower, a lily appeared on her hand. **  
><strong>"Your a freak lily, a freak" said her older sister. The young boy frowned at that. <strong>

**"Your not a freak, shes just jealous " said the young boy, and the girl smiled. **

_And finding answers_  
><em>Is forgetting all of the questions we called home<em>  
><em>Passing the graves of the unknown<em>

**Lily Evans made her way up to the soarting hat. It touch her head. **  
><strong>"Gryffinodr" it yelled. Lily joined the table, and looked at the boy who made her feel spiecal, Severus Snape. Others joined her table, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirus Black and Peter Pettigrew. <strong>

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_  
><em>Illusions of the sunlight<em>  
><em>And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting<em>  
><em>Love gone for so long<em>

**Snape sat down on the stool, the sorting hat place on his head. **  
><strong>"Slytherin" it shouted. He sat down at the table but all he could think about was Lily.<strong>

_**This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith know**_  
><em><strong>Knowing that faith is all I hold<strong>_

**"I just hate who you hang out with Sev, you can do better, they picking on others, sent a first year to the hostipal wing" said Lily. Who cares who I hang out with thought snape. She has no right to say that! **

**" What about Potter and his friends, they do the same thing" he said back. **

**" Sev, I care about you" said Liliy. James Potter came along, thinking he was all that. **

**" Why are you hanging around Snivellus, why don't you just let him go back to his potion set" sneered James. **

**" Leave him alone" said Lily.**

**" I didn't ask for your help Mudblood" said Snape before he could stop himself. **

**"I never thought you would say that, do me a favor never talk to me again!" said Lily, and she and james left.**

_And I've lost who I am_  
><em>And I can't understand<em>  
><em>Why my heart is so broken<em>  
><em>Rejecting your love<em>  
><em>Without love gone wrong<em>  
><em>Life<em>  
><em>Less words<em>  
><em>Carry on<em>

**She and the Potter boy where getting married. They were in love. He never talked to her sense that time he called her a mudblood. He was sorry that he called her that. He didn't mean it. He was just sick of the potter boy and now she was getting married to him. **

_But I know_  
><em>All I know<em>  
><em>Is that the ends beginning<em>

**He decide to tell her that he loved her, all theses years, and he wanted her to be happy. He got to the house, look at the window, there was lily, wearing a beautiful dress,and she was smiling, she was truly happy. He didn't want to ruin that so he lefted. **

_Who I am from the start_  
><em>Take me home to my heart<em>  
><em>Let me go<em>  
><em>And I will run<em>  
><em>I will not be silenced<em>

**His last restort, to become a death eater, work for the dark lord, they learned about a Prophecy saying this. That a boy born at the end of of july most be killed. Snape heared that Lily had a son. He had to tell someone, Dumbledore**

_All this time spent in vain_  
><em>Wasted years<em>  
><em>Wasted gain<em>  
><em>All is lost<em>  
><em>Hope remains<em>  
><em>And this war's not over<em>

**"Please hid them, hid them all" he said to Dumbledore. He couldn't let her die. **

**"What do you give in return" asked Dumbledore. **

**"Everything" he said. **

_There's a light_  
><em>There's the sun<em>  
><em>Taking all the shattered ones<em>  
><em>To the place we belong<em>  
><em>And his love will conquer<em>

**Snape had a bad feeling he got to the pottter house, the house was destoryed he open the door and found James potter, dead. He walked over him, he heard crying. He got upstairs there was a light on, he couldn't breath, he open the door. There on the floor was the girl he loved, the girl who made him smile and laugh. Her eyes that once hold light in them was gone. He began to cry.**

_And I've lost who I am_  
><em>And I can't understand<em>  
><em>Why my heart is so broken<em>  
><em>Rejecting your love<em>  
><em>Without love gone wrong<em>  
><em>Life<em>  
><em>Less words<em>  
><em>Carry on<em>

**"He is going to be livng with with Uncle and aunt but he will be coming to hogwarts, and I want you to watch over him" said Dumbledore. Snape stared at him. **

**" You were in love with her" said dumbeldore softly. Snape looked away. He thought of the happiest memory he had, and said "expecto patronum" and a stag appeared, the stag was the same one that lily had. **

**"He has her eyes, lilys" said Dumbledore as Snape faced him. He thought for a moment and nodded. He turn to walk away. **

**" After all this time" asked Dumbledore.**

**"Always" said Snape quitely and walked away. He would never forget lily. **

_But I know_  
><em>All I know<em>  
><em>Is that the ends beginning<em>

**Snape sat at the head table, waiting for the new first years, he heard harry potter was suppose to be here. He wanted to know if it was true. If he had Lily's eyes. Harry Potter was called to be sorted. He sat down on the stool, a minute went by and he was sorted into gryffindor, just like his mother and father, he sat down and there eyes contected he had her eyes.**

_Who I am from the start_  
><em>Take me home to my heart<em>  
><em>Let me go<em>  
><em>And I will run<em>  
><em>I will not be silenced<em>

**Through out harry's years at hogwarts, he was always there. There to help harry even through he didn't act like it. He watched harry from a distance to make sure he was doing okay, he was like his father. Actually he was more like his father then his mother.**

_All this time spent in vain_  
><em>Wasted years<em>  
><em>Wasted gain<em>  
><em>All is lost<em>  
><em>Hope remains<em>  
><em>And this war's not over<em>

**Voldemort was back. There was no way to deny it. It was Harry's 6th year. Snape went to dumbledores office, to give headmaster the potion.**  
><strong>"How long" asked Dumbledore. <strong>  
><strong>"Not long" said Snape<strong>  
><strong>" Draco was put on a mission by the dark lord to kill, me and he can't, if that happens I want you too, I know I'm going to die, but I have to, you have to see what he is up to snape before it's too late, and take care of harry" said Dumbledore<strong>

_There's a light_  
><em>There's the sun<em>  
><em>Taking all the shattered ones<em>  
><em>To the place we belong<em>

**Snape followed Dumbledores orders, it hurt to kill him. Potter was mad, but he didn't understand, dumbeldore told him when the time is right to show the boy the truth. That he would know. How would he know... It wasn't until he was in the boat house that he knew. **

_And his love will conquer all_  
><em>Yes his love will conquer all<em>

**The pain, was overweleming, he couldn't handle it anymore. Harry Appeared out of no where. He knew that this was it. He felt the tears run down his face. **

**"Take it, take it" he said. Harry got a veil and got the single tear that ran down snapes face...**  
><strong>"Look at me" said Snape after harry was done, He saw Lily's eyes.<strong>

**"You have your mothers eyes" he said...**

_Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding_  
><em>Fall into your sunlight<em>

**Snape breathed his last breath, and then he was gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>This made me cry actually. If you want to hear the song i will post it to my profile. It amazing song and Don't Forget to REVIEW<strong>


End file.
